There are many houses with a two car garage that have never had two cars in them. Instead of using that space to shield cars from the sun and harsh weather, the garage has become home to a collection of gardening and lawn equipment, tools, woodworking equipment, cast-off furniture and things that are no longer used, but are not throw away. Finding items that are needed in a cluttered garage is a complicated process. Usually, it starts with edging between the stacks of boxes and miscellaneous equipment. If the home owner is lucky, they may remember where this particular item was last, or which box it may be located. More often, it becomes a process of elimination that involves knowing what went into the garage during which time period and playing ‘hot, hot, cold’ until that person stumbles upon what they're trying to locate. Overhead garage storage can transform unused space in a garage into fully functional storage space. Whether looking to store holiday decorations, sports equipment or mementos, these items can easily fit in a garage if the proper storage racks are in place.